Twincest
by Petite-Cielle
Summary: Two boys, two souls, one love. Oh, did I mention they're hot twins?
1. Chapter 1

'I'm bored...' I thought as I stared out the window. It was just after school and the Host Club was about to open. Today's theme was fall. Playing in the leaves was fun, but Kyoya had bestowed the Death Glare, so continuing was dangerous to my health.  
"Kaoru? Are you alright?" Haruhi smiled her cute smile. I couldn't help it: I grinned back.  
"I'm bored. That's all," I responded.  
"Oh. Okay. Well, Kyoya sent me over to ask if you would go get the scarves in the backroom"  
I sighed. "I'm going. Nothing better to do anyway." I stood and slipped past Haruhi, heading straight to the backroom.  
'Hmmm...Where's Hikaru?' I wondered as I bent down to look through boxes. Then I felt something on my ass. "What the-" A warm and wet hand covered my mouth as the other wrapped around my waist and straightened me. I opened my mouth and some of the liquid dripped on my tongue. 'Oh good grief, he was not just doing that,' I thought as I recognized the taste.  
When I finally tore the hand away from my mouth, I whispered so no one would walk in.  
"Hikaru, you were not"  
My twin chuckled evilly. "And what if I was?" I shook my head. He let go of me and I turned too look at him. A small sheen of sweat glistened on his face.  
"Hikaru, why were you playing with yourself? You know I would have gladly joined you." I slipped my fingers around his exposed dick, hard and wet from him jerking off. He groaned and backed up against the wall. Hikaru closed his eyes and allowed me to work.  
I kneaded his dick with my right hand and reached around his waist to grab his ass with the other. He bucked his hips slightly, trying to get me to go faster.  
"Oh Hikaru, you must have been right in the middle of things when I came in...you're so hard. What were you thinking about?" I smirked.  
"Y-you, Kaoru...ah, ah!" I jerked hard.  
"That right? I'm flattered." I then knelt down and kissed his dripping head. Hikaru squirmed and tried to force his dick into my mouth. I moved both of my hands to his hips and held him down.  
"Bastarrd," he whispered between clenched teeth.  
I teased the slit on the head with my tongue for that comment. Feeling his dick pulse, I let go of him and stood.  
"K-Kaoru? What are you doing?" I loved the slight whine that was very noticeable in Hikaru's voice.  
"Nothing at all, Hikaru." I really wanted to make him beg me to screw him, but not here.  
"Come on. We have to go back out there"  
Hikaru stared at with wild eyes.  
"You expect me to work? Like this?!" He was trying to close his tight pants over his pulsing erection.  
I picked up some scarves from a pile of boxes, then leaned over and kissed his adorable nose.  
"No. We have an appointment"  
He finally closed his pants.  
"We do"  
I chuckled.  
"We do now"

Sitting in the limo with Hikaru was very funny. He was straighter than normal in his posture and moving as little as possible. Just to be mean I leaned into him.  
"Oh Hikaru, you poor thing." I snickered as he clenched his eyes shut. "Let me help you." I slid my hand in Hikaru's pants and underwear, which were really tight as I began to stroke his hard cock. His body twitched and spasmed as he came closer to his release. 'Aww he's so cute'  
As he really started getting vocal, I withdrew my sore hand. Hikaru gasped from the lack of contact and looked at me.  
"Kaoru...please..." My twin sounded like he was about to cry.  
Then the driver got back in the driver's seat. I raised the barrier so we could at least have visual privacy. Hikaru began attacking my neck with that mouth of his and I smiled at how horny I could get my brother.  
"Hikaru, you have no idea what I'm going to do to you when we get home." He whimpered against my neck. We always took turns on who gets to initiate the play. It mostly depended on who is more in control of their need.  
That makes it so fun.

As the door shut, Hikaru and I were running down the hall. Hikaru was having a little trouble, but he was keeping up.  
I darted into our private game room. It was soundproofed so that when we had parties, we wouldn't disturb anyone in the mansion. The other secret purpose made the walls all the more useful.  
Hikaru entered behind me then shut and locked the door. I turned to face him, took in his gasping breath and sloppy appearance, and honestly could not think of any other time that I wanted him this much.  
Grabbing his shirt, I slammed him back into the door and forced my tongue into his surprised mouth. When he didn't respond right away, I jerked his head back by his hair.  
"Kiss me back, Hikaru. Now"  
He gasped from the pain, but a small smile turned up the corners of his lips.  
"No. Not until you're nice"  
His smirk became more pronounced as shock flashed across my face. I knew what he was doing: he was trying to get me to hurt him. 'I can do that'  
I turned him around roughly and pressed him against the door, paying special attention to his hips and pinning his hands.  
"Nngh..oh...mmph..." Hikaru tried to hold back his groans as I ground my hips into his, forcing his erection against the door.  
"I want you to beg, Hikaru," I whispered hotly in his ear before I bit down sharply on the lobe. He gasped, but was otherwise stoic. "Your choice"  
Hikaru turned his head quizzically as my hips lifted off of his. I grinned as I thrusted hard against his ass and slammed him into the door again.  
"Ah! Aah! Oh, oh...nngh...alright...Please, Kaoru...fuck me...make me come...please!" I laughed as I heard his cries.  
"If you insist, Hikaru." Very easily, I turned him back around and kissed him softly. Threading my fingers through his hair, I began to walk backwards. Hikaru kept up so as not to break our sweet kiss. When my hips hit the edge of the pool table, I picked Hikaru up, just as he began to wrap his legs around my waist. We chuckled in unison, panted at the same time.  
"See? I can be nice"  
He laughed again.  
"I like it when you're both nice and naughty"  
"A bad boy with a good heart, are we"  
Hikaru placed a kiss on my forehead. "You know it"  
I turned so we switched spots on the pool table. He was gently suckling on my neck as I began to strip. As soon as my shirt was off, Hikaru moved to my chest. Working on my belt, I cooed in pleasure.  
"Hikaru, I love your mouth...oh..." He giggled a little, then moved back to work on his own attire.  
After only a few moments, our bodies were completely exposed, identical in every fashion-if not for a few bruises from previous ventures-right down to the aching cocks.  
Hikaru scooted back a little so I could join him on the pool table. Sitting in front of him, I grabbed his hips and ground our erections together. "Ah! Nngh...oh"  
"Hikaru...what do you want"  
His red face was scrunched as he tried to string together words.  
"I...want...you...ah"  
My cock was already lubed from both Hikaru's and my precum that was sliding down the erect muscle. I turned Hikaru around and forced him on his hands and knees. Shoving three fingers into his opening, I reached my left hand around and stroked his dripping dick. The way I had pushed him down placed him directly above the pool balls. Now they were getting soaked from my brother's fluids.  
"Nngh! Ah, haa! Harder, Kaoru"  
Then I removed my fingers and pushed into him with my cock. His soft walls tightened around me, forcing out a groan. I really wanted to screw him til he couldn't see the difference between up and down, but I'm cruel. And he's a masochist.  
I drew back out a little and stilled. I snickered as Hikaru started moaning in need and trying to push me back in. I teased his cock with my hands, brushing against it then withdrawing as soon as he tried to move.  
"Alright, Kaoru...you asked for it." And he squeezed his inner walls as tight as he could.  
"OH! Aah..!" I couldn't help my cries, he was just so damn tight. 'Let's go'  
I moved myself out of Kaoru completely then slammed back in. Finding a rhythm, I increased my speed, pounding Hikaru's prostate relentlessly. He cried out again and again, encouraging me to go harder, faster, deeper.  
"Ah! Oh Kaoru! I'm coming"  
"Not...yet..." I placed my finger over the slit on his head and went even faster.  
"Hah! Aah"  
My orgasm hit me so hard I saw stars. I removed my hand from Hikaru's dick and we simultaneously released. Cum was pouring out of Hikaru, landing right on the pool balls and dripping down the backs of his legs. I slipped out of him and jumped off the table to get a wet towel. When I came back, Hikaru was laying on his side, curled into a ball, shivering gently.  
"Hikaru? Are you alright?" I set the towel aside and next to him. "Hikaru"  
He opened his eyes, burning with passion, the redness of his cheeks threatening to lose them in the scarlet. Balancing on one elbow, he brought his face close to mine. The heat glowing from him sent a chill down my spine. "Kaoru..." he whispered, "...I love you...so much..." Capturing my lips in a sweet, fierce kiss, Hikaru pulled me next to him.  
"I love you too, Hikaru"  
When we were done cuddling, I cleaned up our mess, licking the pool balls clean while Hikaru dressed. I shivered, partly from the sweet taste, and partly from the thought of what my twin was going to do to me...tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Hikaru here.  
Just to let everyone know, I hate fangirls.  
Now, that may seem kind of harsh, but I have my reasons. First, Renge. She was entertaining at first for a while, but then she got really annoying. Although, it was funny to see Kyoya lose his cool.  
Second, they kind of scare me.  
And third, they are INSANE. One time, some chick comes banging down every door in sight after school until she finds me and my twin, Kaoru. At first, we thought she was a commoner coming to Ouran on a bet. But before we can even say hello, or add any other sarcastic comment, the girl starts spouting off about some fanfic she's reading online, saying we interrupted Hunny and Mori being together.  
HUH?  
Well, she grabs my hand, and snaps my middle finger. I'm seeing stars, and I hear ANOTHER snap. She broke Kaoru's finger as well. Then she's just gone.  
Here's what happened next...

"KAORU!! Are you alright? Aggh! This hurts so much!!" Hikaru screamed in agony and concern, his voice resounding all down the empty hall in Ouran. Kaoru was curled up a few feet away, nursing his finger with silent tears.  
"Ah...Hikaru..." Whimpering sofly, he crawled to his twin.  
What a sight they made: two boys, alike in every way and drop-dead sexy to boot, crying beautifully and helping each other to walk down the hall. With school being over and everyone gone, it took them ten minutes to locate the exit down the corridor from the nurse's office through their tears.  
"Kaoru...you are so adorable when you cry." Hikaru stopped their pained tracks and kissed Kaoru's red cheeks. An audible groan echoed down the hall. Withdrawing his lips, Hikaru looked into Kaoru's eyes with worry etching his face.  
"Hikaru..." His brother's name drifted past his lips in a desperate whisper. "Please...kiss me again"  
In half of a heartbeat, their lips were pressed together, their tongues' aggressive caressing serving to excite the boys further.  
"Damn it, Hikaru!" Kaoru said, voice hoarse with need as his brother's teeth nibbled his earlobe.  
"What did I do?" The question was supposed to be defensive, but Hikaru knew what was going to happen next.  
"You know very well what you did," Kaoru stated accusingly with a smile on his face. Taking hold of Hikaru's collar with his good hand, he stepped backwards.  
Tilting his head in mock thought, Hikaru replied, "Nope. Don't think I do." Then he wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist and pressed against him, suckling on his neck.  
"Hi-Hikaru...let's take care of our hands first"  
With a loud pop, Kaoru's neck was released from his twin's hot lips. Nodding, Hkaru led the way to the deserted nurse's office. After rifling through various drawers and cabinets while Kaoru sat on the uncovered cot, Hikaru found gauze and tongue depressors, items he knew would create makeshift splints for their fingers until actual medical assistance could be utilized.  
"Call the house, Kaoru. We wouldn't want any one to be bothered with looking for us," he commanded, by which Hikaru meant, 'We don't want to be interrupted in our little game of doctor.' Kaoru nodded in agreement, taking his phone out while Hikaru began to carefully wrap his broken finger.  
"Hatsuki? Yes, it's Kaoru...Yes, Hikaru is with me, where else would he be?" Hikaru snorted at the new maid's stupidity. "...We'll be home shortly, we just have to take care of some things with our club...Yes, we will want dinner prepared. What is the chef cooking?...That's fine. Thank you." Unceremoniously, Kaoru threw his phone onto the counter to help Hikaru with his splint. When a few whines and squirms were out of the way, the splint was clasped, and Hikaru could use his hand more freely.  
"Hmm..." he said, flexing his hand gently. "Now that everything is taken care of..." Positioning himself between Kaoru's splayed legs hanging off of the cot and his hands holding his thighs, Hikaru placed his lips over his twin's, gently massaging his plump lower lip, kindly asking for entry, which Kaoru gratefully gave. He mewed happily, making Hikaru smile. Drawing back, he pushed Kaoru down onto the cot, laying him on his back. Slipping off their shoes, he climbed on top of Kaoru.  
The pressure from Hikaru's weight, light as it was so as not to hurt him, still gave him extreme pleasure as his brother shifted above him, kissing him in various places. One particularly sudden movement made him groan out in desire.  
"Hikaru! Please, I really don't want to wait"  
Chuckling darkly, Hikaru responded. "Patience is a virtue, Kaoru." Though he did move down to speed up the process, he couldn't help but tease his twin.  
"Oooh, not now it isn't!" Kaoru cried as Hikaru roughly tore off his pants. His underwear being removed in the same fashion right after, he sighed in relief. Growing larger from contact with the cold air, his cock twitched for attention. "Hikaru"  
"Aw, look at you, Kaoru," he whispered seductively as he drifted his long fingers up and down his brother's length, lingering at the patch of hair at the bottom to tickle the sensitive skin there. Little drops of precum clung to the tips of his fingers, which Hikaru then took the time to suckle off. Kaoru purred in ecstasy, fidgeting his hips as he unbuttoned his shirt. Hikaru copied him, removing his pants as well. Now both boys looked at each other, taking in each other's wanting breaths and sultry eyes above bruised lips.  
In unison, they spoke.  
"Leave the shirt on. You look hot." They giggled as they kissed sweetly.  
Hikaru broke the kiss first. "Kaoru"  
Lust laden lids dropped over his sex-crazed eyes. "Hmm"  
"I want to see you on top of me. Now"  
Giggling in a slightly manic fashion, Kaoru nodded. Pushed to lay on his back, Hikaru smiled happily. Then his own throbbing cock was engulfed by his brother's tight entrance.  
"Ah! Come on, Kaoru, give me a show," he gasped. His brother cried out in gratified pleasure, the length buried in him resting just before his sweet spot. Kaoru struggled, trying to get it deeper in him. Then he moved ever so slowly up and down on the erect muscle.  
"Oh, Hikaru...mmm..." He rocked back and forth, hands on either side of Hikaru's chest, gripping the leather on the cot as he rode his brother.  
"Ah, Kaoru...yes, oh please, more!" Hikaru thrusted up, trying for more friction, more warmth. His hands found Kaoru's cock and began a tantalizing massage. "Aah! Oh God yes! Hikaru!! Please, make me come!" Kaoru clenched his eyes shut, a snarl of pleasure getting bigger with each moan. He was trying to hold out as long as possible, trying to keep this feeling from ending. "You're so big...I want more!" Tossing his head back, he bounced up and down harder and faster.  
"That's right, love, work for it," Hkaru gasped out. The speed Kaoru had going on his cock felt so amazing, and he could feel himself getting closer to sweet release. He squeezed the cock in his hands quickly, then moved them to Kaoru's budding nipples, twisting them with glee. The boy screamed, arching into the cruel touch, the new angle forcing Hikaru's cock against his prostate.  
"Aah!..ooh! More, Hikaru"  
When Hikaru could take no more, just two minutes later, he groaned and grabbed Kaoru's waist. Without breaking the speed but increasing it, Hikaru rolled over quickly on the small cot, Kaoru now on his back. Thrusting deeper with every move, Hikaru felt his ecstasy coming to its peak.  
With Kaoru squeaking and writhing beneath from all the stimulus and Hikaru on top rutting so hard the cot was almost bouncing, the twins came, shouting their releases and eachother's names. Going too fast and being too far gone to stop, Hikaru kept thrusting, pleasuring Kaoru's cock between them through and beyond his orgasm, his burning heat more than enough to keep Hikaru from stopping.  
Ten minutes and two orgasms for each of them later, the teenagers lay on the cot cuddling, still sweaty and covered like candy in cum.  
"Mm, that was wonderful," Kaoru said sleepily. Untangling his hand form Hikaru's hair, he rubbed at his eyes.  
"I have to agree. I felt like I was going to explode"  
Giggling, Kaoru retorted. "You did explode. Three times"  
Annoyed, Hikaru flicked Kaoru's nose. "Shut up." He sat up and stretched his thin arms. "We have to go. Our little splints are very sweaty, and I don't think they'll last." Eyeing each of their bandages, which were slightly discolored now, Kaoru sat up as well. Grabbing his pants and boxers off of the floor, he then tried to button his shirt with quivering fingers. Laughing lightly as he buckled his pants, Hikaru reached over to help his dazed twin.  
"Maybe I should do you that hard all the time. You seem a lot more compliant because of it," Hikaru snickered. He got some towels and rubbed down the cot, then threw them away. "Hmm, out to make me your slave, huh"  
Kissing Kaoru's neck after they were both dressed, he murmered, "Better believe it, babe." As Kaoru stood from his seat on the clean, dry cot, Hikaru let go of his neck but took his hands with his own.  
"I love you Hikaru." Kaoru leaned over and pecked his lips.  
"And I love you"  
As the boys walked down the hall, Kaoru made a quick call to their limo driver, asking him to pick them up outside of the East Wing of the school. Just as his phone clicked shut, Hikaru squeezed his ass, making him scream in surprise.  
"What the hell was that for"  
Hikaru shrugged, a devilish smile playing across his face. "You know I love to hear you scream." Kaoru blushed and shoved his brother.  
"You're an idiot." He walked briskly down the hall, leaving Hikaru standing there with a grin on his face.  
"Boys may be boys, but twins will be worse," Hikaru said as he raced after his twin, glomping him just so he could touch him.

Um...see? Fangirls...are...evil.  
You know what, I forgive that particular psychotic fangirl. I mean, it sucked that my hand was a little incapacitated for a while, and that Kaoru was hurt, but I must say, I got some of the best sex of my life out of it. Our fingers turned out ok as well, no permanent damage.  
So, in short, I thank you, fangirl, where ever you are. Because of you, I was able to get Kaoru horny as hell and out of his pants in the nurse's office with a broken finger.  
Speaking of Kaoru...where is he? All this reminiscing is making me, uh, 'miss' him. Heh heh.  
Bye! 


End file.
